just another day with emmett cullen
by ASDGJKLJKD
Summary: emmett being emmett and how others deal with it.
1. calling Carslile

**Hi people! thanks for reading this. its my first fan fiction so it might not be all that good.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**disclaimer: sadly, I own nothing but copies of Twilight New Moon and Eclipse. Stephanie Meyer**

**owns everything in the books.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Carlisle pov:

I was at work late because of a meeting. I knew everything that was going to be said. (advantage of a daughter who can see the future )

"and in conclusion"

yes! the meetings is almost over! I think to myself. just then, my cell phone rings.

everyone turns to look at me.

"I am so sorry," I look at the called ID, Emmett. "It's just Emmett I'll silence it."

"oh no! don't silence it!" calls one person in the meeting

"he is so funny!"

"put it on speaker!"

why oh why dose it have to be MY son who is the celebrity at the hospital. and why is he calling me when I am at work? oh no, this can not be good.

so I put it on speaker.

"hello,"

Emmett starts his act.

"Hi daddy!!"

the office full of people (now even more people, who heard Emmett's voice and came in to join the party) laugh.

"Hi office!"

all the people respond. "Hi Emmett!"

"Emmett, what do you need, we're in a meeting."

"oh ok daddy-o!"

"Emmett. what is it that you need?"

"oh a little cranky are we know carli?"

everyone laughs. I sigh.

"ok, I'll tell cranky little carli now! well…."

"Emmett, please."

what he said next was all together in the fastest human voice he could.

"wellyouknowtheteacherwhohatedmewellsomeoneloosenedallthescrewsinherchairandtheygotaweeksdetentingottagotbye!"

I was sitting there with my elbows on the table, rubbing my forehead when I heard someone the director of the meeting say

"thank you Dr. Cullen! its always nice when everyone can leave a meeting happy." he glances over to me. "well, most happy." and leaves the room.

**I think I am going to do one short story like this for every family member if people like it.**


	2. Emmett and Alice oh boy

**disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight people. I can only make Emmett drive them nuts.**

Alices pov

_so so board so very board _I thought to myself. Carlisle Jasper and Edward were out hunting, and Bella was over at our house for a sleep over. but it was 10:30 and Bella went to bed so she could be up early because Edward was taking her to the meadow. I flipped on the TV, but all the channels had 'PARENT BLOCK' written really big on the screen.

"Esme, we are hundreds of years old. We don't need parent blacks." I said

"What are you talking about Alice? I didn't put any parent block on the TV." Esme stated sounding confused.

"Look, every channel has parent block on it. do you know the password to undo the block?"

"No, try going to all the channels."

I look at all the channels. nothing.

"Well maybe Emmett knows something about it." she said. "Emmett, can you come down here please."

Emmett ran down the stares and put his hands over Esmes eyes.

"Guess whos home early from work!" he said imitating Carlisle. Esme pulled the hands down off of her eyes and turned around to see Emmett and sighed.

"Emmett do you know anything about the parent block on the TV?"

"Um. maybe. see if Disney Channel works.""Ugh." I flipped to Disney Channel and it didn't have a parent block. "Emmett. why?"

"Well I was just trying to think about you Alice! see I blocked everything that didn't have something in common with you." he said. then we understood what he was talking about. all of a sudden we heard.

_**If you can gaze into the future (future)You might think live would be a breeze (Life is a breeze)Seeing trouble from a distance (yeah) (go rae)But it's not that easy (oh no)I try to save the situationThen I end up misbehaving**_

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!" Esme yelled. "Why?"

"Goodness you try to do something good and nice for people and you get screamed at." Emmett pouted.

"Go to your room!" boy Esmes mad.

"Fine" and Emmett sulked up the stares.

then some one comes up covers Esme eyes and says "Guess whos home early from work!"

"I said go to your room! you are grounded!"

"What did I do?" the voice says. Esme turns around to see Carlisle, not Emmett.

**sorry it took so long to update but I have chapters for jasper Edward Bella done they will be on soon. **


	3. Blood

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the twilight characters, but I can make Emmett drive them nuts thanks to this great website!! I also do not own My Chemical Romance or there song 'Blood'**

**Jaspers POV**

I was sitting home after just coming back from hunting with Carlisle, and Edward. Trying to find something other than 'That's so Raven' on TV. Nothing. Maybe I can guess the password. Then Emmett runs down the stairs and flops down on the couch next to me. We were the only ones in the house. Edward and Bella were at the meadow, Alice and Rosalie were shopping and Esme and Carlisle had gone on a ride somewhere.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"Why yes you can my dear brother. What do you think of this song." he said pushing a ear bud at me.

I put the ear bud in place. "I don't hear anything." I say

"Wait for it."

"Still nothing Emmett." I said.

"Emmett this is ridicules and this song is not playing." I said starting to get irritated.

"Jasper just wait! It will come on!" Emmett whined just like a little kid. "Please! It will come on ok!""Fine! But if it does not come on soon I am leaving!""ok ok calm down! It will come on!!"

This song he wanted me so bad to hear was silent for the first one minute and thirty-two seconds. The it finally come on.

_**Well they encourage your complete cooperation.**_

"Emmett what the"

"Shut up!!"

_**I cant control myself because I don't know how and the love me for it honestly I'll be here for a while **_

_**so give them blood blood gallons of the stuff**_

_**Give them all that the can drink and the can never get enough **_

_**So give them blood bloooood!**_

_**Grap a glass because there is going to be a flood. **_

"Emmett." I growled through clenched teeth.

"I found this song and thought 'This is us!'"

"Emmett, you have 3 seconds to get out of here" I said as I slowed my breathing way down.

"Jasper, don't you agree with me?"

I slapped he on the back of his head

"Ah a little temperamental now aren't we?" he said

I stood up and yelled "What is your problem Emmett?!"

Then he stood up and ruffled my hair then took off laughing. I chased after him as he sung his song.

many punches and kicks and tackles latter

I was on top of Emmett just as the door opened. We were about 15 feet away from the door. I was on top of him with one hand just under his neck and the other in a fist pulled up above my head ready to punch. And just my luck, everyone came home at the same time. So we had 5 vampire and 1 human eyes on us. Then we look around to see that, we trashed the house. The coffee table was broken in half, the couch was flipped over there was a fist sized hole in the wall, and the flowers Alice had asked Bella to bring back from the meadow the last time her and Edward went were all over the floor along the water from the flowers was all over the floor and there was glass from the vases were everywhere.

"What. Did. You. Two. Do." Esme asked visible annoyed. Carlisle came over and pulled me up off of Emmett and pulled Emmett up off the floor. Then I saw that one of Emmett's shirt sleeves were tired off and my jean leg was ripped.

"What in Gods name are you two doing!" Carlisle hissed in our ear. Then Alice and Rosalie came over scolding us because we ruined our clothes, Bella was standing in the door way stunned and Edward was doubled over laughing. _shut up Edward _

Many arguments between Emmett and Jasper about what really happened latter

"Ok, so Emmett made you lesson to a song," Esme said starting to understand what happened. Then Carlisle came in. "It wasn't playing so you started to get annoyed." then Esme came in again "Then it started to play and you got mad about what it said," Carlisle finished it. "So you both started tackling each other?"

"Yeah pretty much." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Hey why didn't you ask me what happened!" Emmett whined again.

"Emmett we asked you and you said that little vampire elves destroyed the house." Esme cleared it up for him.

"oh yeah! They are mean little things!"

"But I still don't understand Jasper. What song was it that got you so mad?" Carlisle said wanting the whole story.

"Hear it on his Ipod." I said handing him Emmett's Ipod. "it's the only song on there." Carlisle and Esme put the ear buds in there ears.

"Nothing is playing." Carlisle said .

"Here let me see that." I said "The first minute and thirty-two seconds are silent." I fast forward the song.

_**Well they encourage your complete cooperation.**_

_**I cant control myself because I don't know how and the love me for it honestly I'll be here for a wail **_

_**so give them blood blood gallons of the stuff**_

_**Give them all that the can drink and the can never get enough **_

_**So give them blood bloooood!**_

_**Grap a glass because there is going to be a flood. **_

"Emmett Cullen you are going to far with your pranks!" Esme scolded. "Emmett go to your room you are grounded! Jasper, help me clean up this mess!"

"But mom!" Emmett stomped his foot.

"No Emmett! If you didn't push all of your little pranks this wouldn't of happened!"

"Why isn't Jasper grounded!" crossing his arms pouting.

"Emmett stop arguing with your mother!" Carlisle said yelling at Emmett

"Fine!" Emmett ran up the stares not failing to miss stomping on every step.

_**Read and review read and review!! Help me with **_**Carlisle Alice Jasper**** Edward Bella Rosalie**_** and Esme**_


	4. WHERES MY CDS?

**Disclamer: I don't own anything from twilight new moon eclipse or breaking dawn. **

**I might do one about Emmett and Renesme **

Edwards POV

Bella and I just pulled up in the Volvo when Rose and Alice pulled up in the BMW and Carlisle and Esme pulled up in the Mercedes.

_Emmett you idiot!!_ Jasper cursed in his head.

_HA! Jasper won't get me Jasper won't get me! _Emmett really is an idiot.

We all walked up to the door together talking about where they went and what the did, Alice called Charlie to ask if Bella could sleep over and no one had a clue about what was going to happen when they walk into that house. We walked in and saw Jasper on top of Emmett with one had on Emmett's neck and the other above his head about to punch. We all looked around and looked at the damage they did to the house.

"What. Did. You. Two. Do." Esme asked about to blow. Her thoughts were not very friendly. Not even for us vampires. Carlisle walked over to them and pulled them off the ground, as he hissed "What in Gods name are you two doing!" Then Alice and Rosalie walked over to them and yelled at them for ruining there clothes. I was laughing to hard to breath. Good thing I don't have to or I would have died right then and there.

_Shut up Edward!_ Jasper shouted at me.

Many arguments with Jasper and Emmett about what really happened latter

Well some people in this family sure do have a potty mouth. We finally got the story strait after Emmett told us about the evil little vampire elves. So Emmett got grounded and I pulled myself together because I have learned not to mess with Esme or Carlisle when they were handing out punishments. I picked up Bella and walked her up to my room so we could stay out of everyone's way.

"So how long do you think Emmett will keep this up?" Bella asked.

"Well, he used to do this every year but then it slowed down. We were hopping he grew out of it even if he is a vampire but I guess we were wrong. About 3 years ago he replaced all of my CD's with little children songs, hid all of Rose's and Alice's credit cards and there entire wardrobe, put mud on the bottom a shoe, put random shoe steps on the walls and just about drove Esme nuts with it, then replaced all of Carlisle's paintings with pictures of dogs and cats."

"Are you serious?" Bella gasped.

"Yup. He was grounded for over a month, Rose made him go on a shopping spree, and Esme had him scrub the whole house." 

"oh my God do you think he will go that far this year?"

"I hope not but he probably will." I said remembering everything he had done before.

"So what do you think they will do to him now?" Bella asked sounding worried. 

"Well, Jasper will make him an emotional mess, Esme is thinking about how long you should ground someone who will never die, and Alice wants to make up fake visions about him." I said as Bella walked over to the CD player. "Is the mixed CD of your piano songs still in the player?" she asked.

"Yes. Just press play." As she pushed the play button, instead of the music play, it made a terrible grinding noise. I jumped up and knocked on the CD player and tried to eject it. When it finally spit out what was in the CD slot, it wasn't a CD at all.

Emmett.

A slice of bologna replaced Bella's favorite CD. I walked over to the CD shelves and pulled one off. I looked inside it and more bologna was in its place. I picked up Bella and the CD I grabbed and ran down stairs. Before that I heard Charlie pulling into our drive way to drop off Bella's over night bags, so I slowed down. 

"MOM! DAD!" I yelled running past the door as fast as I could in human speed. I put Bella down when I hit the bottom of the steps and she opened the door to let Charlie in. 

"What's his problem?" Charlie asked pointing in Edwards direction. _That boy is nothing but a brat. Yelling and running all around the house at his parents. If he was around 100, even 50 years ago he would have never made it past 15. _HEY! For your information I made it all the way to 17!__Thanks Charlie, thanks. 

"Emmett has been pulling pranks on everyone lately and today he replaced all of Edwards CD's with bologna." Bella explained and Charlie let out a big laugh. Finally Esme came down from cleaning up the last part of the kitchen and Carlisle from the study. 

"Edward Edward calm down! Oh hi Charlie." Esme said "What's the matter Edward?" 

"Emmett is being stupid again!" I shouted holding up the bologna slices up. Then Emmett walked in and put his arm around me. "Hey Edward what is with the bologna?" 

"Don't play dumb Emmett!"

"I swear I'm not playing Edward!" Emmett said backing up holding both hands in the air.

"Boys! Boys!" Esme called "What is going on?"

"Emmett replaced all my CD's with bologna slices!" 

"How do you know it was me!" Emmett defended himself.

"Who other than you would do something so stupid!" And like that we were in each others faces arguing until Carlisle came in. 

"that's it you two nock it off!" he scolded "Emmett, go take all of the bologna out of Edwards CD cases then go to your room!" 

"Fine," Emmett started up the steps then turned around, "but I have the right to a attorney and if I can not afforded one, which I can not because someone keeps thinking that I am guilty of these pranks and grounding me," he said looking at Carlisle, "the court will assign me one right Charlie?"

"I don't think you are going to go that deep into the law because your parents grounded you but yes I think you got it." Charlie said. "I'll see you guys later." he said waving as he walked out the door.

"Carlisle I still don't know where all of my CD's are."

"Edward. You can find that out yourself okay? I need to finish some paper work."

"Fine."

**Sorry about how long it is but I HAD to put part of the last chapter in Edwards pov. Help me with ****Carlisle Alice Jasper Edward**** Bella Rosalie**_** and Esme**_


	5. Bella

**I know I haven't posted in a long time and now I got like 3 new chapters but.**

**Anyway. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than a copy of new moon eclipse and Breaking Dawn. I also do not own the song 'Clumsy'**

Bella POV:

After Charlie left and Carlisle went back upstairs Esme helped Edward and I look for the rest of his CD's.

"Bella your dad is so behind on this stuff." Edward said as he looked under the couch cushions.

"What do ya mean Edward?" I asked as I looked in all the house plants. (you never know with Emmett)

"Well if you heard what he was thinking when he walked it. He thought that if I was born 50 to 100 years ago I wouldn't have made it past 15." I explained as Esme and Bella laughed together.

"Are you serous Edward?" Bella asked holding her sides.

"Yup. You should hear some of this stuff he thinks." Edward said now looking under the entertainment center.

"Edward can't you just lesson to Emmett's thoughts to find out where he hide all of the CD's?" Esme asked.

"I tried that. Want to know what your wonderful son is thinking of?" He was obviously annoyed. Esme rubbed her forehead. "Not really but I am sure you are going to tell me anyway."

"He was wondering how long it would take for us to go completely crazy as he danced like a chicken in the middle of the living room"

"Oh my God. Sometimes I wonder about that boy." she said shacking her head. "Bella are you getting hungry?"

"A little bit. But don't worry about it, I can make myself something to eat."

"I picked you up some McDonalds. Its in the refrigerator. I'll go heat it up."

"I can do that Esme. You guys spoil me to much." I say walking towards the kitchen. I open the refrigerator door and then…

**Got me Tripping stumbling flipping fumbling clumsy cuz I'm fallin' in love (in in love)**

I slammed the door shut and Edward and Esme ran into the kitchen and Edward pulled me agents him. The song skipped the first 20 seconds of the song so it went right into the singing.

"Emmett Cullen! Get down here NOW!" Esme yelled hands in tight fists as I tried to even my breathes. The music was blaring when I opened the door. Emmett ran down the steps and into the kitchen but when he saw Esme he took a few steps back.

"Oh! Someone's not a happy camper. Ha! Camper! Get it cuz we tell everyone we go camping but we don't really go camping. Its…" he looked at Esme face. "I'm gonna stop talking now."

"Emmett. Cullen. What. Did. You. Do. To the. Refrigerator."

"Before you do anything you might regret, look at it like this. Bella is the only one who uses it unless you or Edward makes her a meal so I thought maybe I could make things more fun if it played a special song for Bella. So I thought Clumsy was the perfect song for her."

"Emmett. When are you going to stop all of this!"

Emmett rubs the back of his neck. "I don't know. Well, look at it like this! Now we can hear music when Bella gets food!"

"Don't worry. Now that I know about this, I can open the refrigerator and not fall on my face." I say not wanting Esme to end up killing Emmett. I opened the door and grabbed the McDonalds bag and then something caught my eye so I grabbed that too.

"Ummm.. Edward?" I say as I see what was in the round package I grabbed.

"What is it love?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"I think I found you CD's." The round package was suppose to hold bologna but…

I opened it up to grab out the CD's. Edward grabbed the CD's as I handed them to him. "Emmett." he growled.

"But I don't understand." I said. "that's not all of his CD's." the phone started to ring and Esme grabbed it.

"Hello, Cullen residents. Oh hello Charlie. Yes she is right here." Esme hands me the phone.

"Hi Dad"

"Hi Bella. When you went to the store yesterday, you did buy 2 things of bologna right?"

"yeah why?" I asked not sure where this was going.

"well do you know why there is CD's and not bologna in the packages?"

**Yo people. Read and review! And give me some ideas for ****Carlisle Alice Jasper Edward Bella **_**Rosalie and Esme.**_


	6. Rosalie

**Disclaimer: I tear do not own sob Twilight WAH! or new moon or sniff eclipse or breaking dawn WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Ok done with my sob fest. ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Rosalie's POV: 

Carlisle took Esme for a privet hunting trip to calm her down and just got home a few minutes ago and now Carlisle and Emmett are arguing about all of the pranks. God if Emmett doesn't stop pulling all of his pranks Esme is going to loss it. 

**Hang on! Where is the author of this thing?**

_**EPP! Um.. I am.**_

**You make this a K+ Fanfiction**

_**Yeah. What's wrong with that?**_

**You want me to stay within a K+ vocabulary?**

_**I'm sorry! But I don't want to have to make this Fanfiction higher than K+!**_

**But look at what you're making Emmett do! **

_**Just keep It clean Rosalie!!**_

Well thanks to this wonderful author, you cannot know what I am really thinking! Anyway. He is making Esme crazy and she is gonna loss it and ground him for who knows how long. Hmmm… 

Hang on. Edward is older than Esme so.. Couldn't he act like a parent to her? As I'm thinking this Edward comes into my room with Bella behind him.

"no. don't even think about it." He said. "Carlisle will kill us all if we even THINK about disrespecting Esme."

"it was just a thought Edward!""You are so lucky Esme and Carlisle aren't paying attention or you would be in so much trouble."

"Hey Emmett has driven her up the walls before and all I am doing is just thinking. You know using my imitation. Americans for the arts and all!"

"Well Emmett is Emmett and his spirit is just about imposable to break. Carlisle and Esme could ground him scold him yell at him any punishment you can think of and the freak will still cause trouble. I bet he can't he one day without being rude making fun of or pranking someone." 

I stand up and walk over to him. "I am sure he can! If he makes it to 9:55 tonight, you have to wash the BMW every day for a month and if there is one dent scrape or scrap you will be picking Bella up in a neon pink and lime green striped Volvo." I said knowing that if I am sweet enough to Emmett he will stay civilized for a few hours.

"fine but if I win you wash the Volvo every day for a month and if I hear one sly comment about Bella you can say good bye to that wonderful purse with all of your credit cards because they will be ripped to shreds. Deal?"

"Deal." I say as we shake on it. Then we both hear Charlie's car pull up the drive way for the second time today retuning Edwards CD's. We run down stares to great him at the door. Or Edward runs down stares to great him, I run down stairs to tell Emmett about the little deal and how he will pay if he messes this up. 

"Hello Charlie." Edward greats trying to be a gentleman and trying to get Charlie to stop hating him. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure why not Edward." Charlie says as Carlisle and Esme pull Emmett with them to come into talk to Charlie. "here's you CD's back. I found some more in the pots and pans."

"Thank you Charlie." Edward still being all nice takes the CD's as he is handed them. Face it Edward you are never gonna get him to like you. He quickly turns to me and growls then turns back to Mr. Polite.

"Charlie we are so sorry," Esme says. "Right Emmett?"

"Yes, ma'am." Emmett says, looking at the ground, really playing it up. "Sorry Charlie."

Charlie lets out a laugh. "That's ok Emmett."

"Now Emmett go upstairs to you're room, you're grounded." Carlisle says.

"Yes sir." Emmett says walking to the stairs, pausing at the first steps and looking at Carlisle and Esme. I give him a warning glance. "Thank you Mom, Dad."

"Emmett, no more of the sarcasm please." Esme says.

"Yes Emmett. We had enough for one day." Carlisle said.

"No really. I know that by grounding me you are making me a better person and that is proof of how much you love me. You never give up on me." 

Bella Edward and me were in the living room waiting for what will happen next. 

"Is he serious or joking? " I ask Edward.

"Ya, he is. I cant believe it!" he said. "He wont last longer than an hour. I am so gonna win."

_**Back to the front door**_

"Charlie I would like to say I'm sorry one last time." Carlisle said. "Emmett has been pranking everyone lately and he is determined that he will prank everyone in the family."

Charlie let out a laugh. "I gotta tell ya. That boy of yours is hilarious." he takes a look at his watch. "I got to get to the station. See you all later" and he walks out the door.

Carlisle and Esme join us on the couch and asked us about what we meant when we were talking about if he was serious and who was going to win. After we told him about the bet.

After about half an hour Edward Bella and I went upstairs and found Emmett reading in the library."Hey Emm- oh!" Bella says as she trips over her own feet… again. We all laughed as Edward caught her. All but Emmett. He buried his nose into the book and bit his lip to keep from making any jokes. 

"Umm…" Emmett stuttered. "I'm going to… umm… I'm gonna… take a nap! Ya."

I looked at him puzzled. "Emmett you don't sleep."

"I'm playing human!!" and he ran to his room.

We all looked at each other and start to laugh. 

"So he is going to play human by taking a nap at 7:00?" Bella asked. "I guess that doesn't surprise me it is Emmett." 

_** 2 hours and 50 minutes after that."**_

_**I look at the clock. 5 more minutes in till 9:55. I so won the bet. Then Emmett came downstairs. He plobs down next to me on the couch.**_

"_**How was your nap?" I ask.**_

"_**Wonderful. Here I got you this the other day." he hands me one of the square boxes that hold rings and stuff. It must be that ring I was telling him about. I open the box and instead of a ring…..**_

_**You know how on shows people will open boxes and cans and colorful spring pop out? Well I don't have time to explain it. I have to wash the Volvo. **_


	7. candy candy CANDY!

**disclaimer: I don't not own anything from twilight new moon eclipse or breaking dawn. darn.**

**ok I know I haven't done one for Esme yet but I cant think of anything for her. PLEASE HELP!!**

**ok the other chapters were in between eclipse and breaking dawn. well this one is after breaking dawn.**

Bellas pov:

Edward and I were at the cottage as we put Renesmee down for the night.

"Bella, how would you fell about leaving Nessie home with Emmett so we can go to the meadow?" Edward asks.

"Well, I think he is mature enough to watch her for the day. My God your brother is over a 100 years old and we are wondering if he is mature enough to watch a little girl."

"That's what I was thinking. We could make her meals for the day in the morning and put them in the fridge."

"OK, why not? and I know that if he can't take care of Nessie, she can take care of him." I joke as we walk into the little family room, pick out a movie and pop it into the DVD player.

"I'm sure everything would go just fine." Edward says.

morning

at 7:00 I pick up the still sleeping Renesmee as me and Edward walk to the house. We walk into the living room where Emmett was spread out across the couch with his feet on the coffee table. Edward kisses the top of Renesmee's head and sits on the couch next to Emmett.

"Hey Emmett are you ready to fulfill you duties as an uncle?" Edward asks

"Sure why not. What do you need me to do?"

"We were wondering if you could watch Renesmee today so we can go to the meadow. you are going to be the only one home. Alice and Rose are going shopping Carlisle at work and Jasper. Well I am not sure what he is doing but I know he is not going to be home."

"Sure I'll watch the little nut." he replies just as she Is waking up.

"Nessie honey," I say softly to her. "are you going to walk up now?"

she picks up her head and rubs her eyes with her tiny hands. "Hi momma. What are we doing today?'

"How do you feel about spending the day with Uncle Emmett?" I say as she squirms from my arms to the ground.

"Yay! Uncle Emmett and me are going to have a great time!" she cheers as Emmett grabs her flips her over his arm and onto his shoulder.

"I declare that me and this munchkin will play, run, and be completely random today! MWAHAHAHA!" Emmett says.

"MWAHAHAHA!" Renesmee joins in.

Carlisle and Esme walk down the stairs into the living room. "Ok you two," Esme says walking up to them as Emmett gently slams Neisse into the couch. "No wrestling in the house, and keep your feet of my coffee table!"

then we hear a honk from the BMW. "I'm coming." Esme says, knowing that even if she doesn't raise her voice Alice and Rosalie would still hear her from in the garage. "My goodness those girls do not want to be late for shopping."

"I have to go to." Carlisle says.

"Renesmee go give Grandma and PaPa a hug before they leave." _**lol. it sounds weird but that's what Renesmee is gonna call em in this fanfic.**_

she runs and gives them both a hug as they walk out the door.

"Ok Emmett she has breakfast out on the table now and for lunch you can order pizza. we'll be home in time for dinner." I explain.

"Bella don't worry! everything will be fine!"

"Ok, ok." I say. we were standing by the door. Renesmee came up and hugged Edward.

"Bye bye Daddy." she said. I looked Edward in the eyes. I knew how much he loved hearing being called Daddy after all the years he thought he couldn't ever be a father. "Bye sweetie."

she came over and hugged me. "bye bye momma"

"now you be good for uncle Emmett ok?" I say

"Ok momma." we left for the Volvo and we could hear her and Emmetts foot steps head for the kitchen.

_** when Edward and Bella were out of hearing range of the house.**_

Emmetts POV:

"ok Renesmee, eat your breakfast. then we will plan out day." I tell her as I think of fun things to do.

"Ok uncle Emmett."

then it hit me. I new what we would do today.

"Hey Neisse, you know that ad on T.V. with Willy Wonka?"

"yes."

"We're going to visit his factory!" I said. nothing like getting a little kid buzzed up with sugar! I pick her up from the chair and gave her a pggy back ride to the Jeep.

"Uncle Emmett, Momma says that I need to finish my breakfast everyday if I want to grow big. I only got to eat half of it." she says looking worried.

"Your gonna have breakfast. Do you like laffy taffy?"

_**dinner time**_

we pulled into the drive way and lucky no one was home yet. Renesmee was talking so fast it was hard to understand. she didn't shut up the whole ride home. I looked down at the pile of candy rappers in her lap. oh. that explains it. he pockets of her little kid levies we bulging with candy. and we had 3 more bags full in the back.

I get her out of the car seat and set her on the ground and grab the other candy.

'UNCALemmettLETSraceTOtheHOUSE!" _**I think its easier to read like that back to the story now!**_

"_**Ok, Neisse just let my get this bag." Before I could finish she was off. I found her in the middle of the living room jumping up and down singing 'I bet you I bet you I bet you!'**_

"_**hey that wasn't fair! I want a re-mach!" I wined.**_

_**then she ran upstairs then back down with as much toys as her little sticky arms could carry. she set them down on the floor. she got the barbies and ken dolls out that were made to look like every person in the family, the cars that were made to look like every car in the garage, and she went back up to get the doll house also made to look like our house and the Barbie strip mall made to look like the mall that has the candy store we were just at. (Yes, Alice ordered them for her)**_

"_**uncle Emmett lets replay our day!"**_

"_**um ok."**_

_**as we were playing everyone came home at the scualed time Carlisle and Esme set. (don't ask way. cuz its defiantly not because I made everyone stay in the garage intell everyone was home so they can see the house at the same time if that's what you thinking.)**_

_**Renesmee jumped up, ran to Edward and jumped up into his arms.**_

"_**DADDYdaddyDADDYdaddyDADDY!! come play with us! then she ran back to the dolls.**_

"_**Ok ok!" he said walking over staring at me, then at her pockets the bags back to me then Bella who did the same thing.**_

"_**Umm… Neisse what did you and uncle Emmett do today?" Edward asked.**_

"_**WEwentTOtheCANDYstoryHEgotEVERYtypeOFcandyTHERE!weHAVEtons!" she said jumping up and down**_

"_**And how much did uncle Emmett let you have?" Bella asked glaring at me.**_

"_**ASmuchASiWANTED!!"**_

"_**Emmett…." everyone growled at me.**_

"_**You're a dead man if she stays up all night on this sugar rush." Edward growled but said low so Neisse wouldn't hear then started to chase me.**_

"_**MOMMAwhatISdaddyDOING?"**_

"_**Daddy and Uncle Emmett are umm.. playing tag." Bella said. **_

'_**IwannaPLAY!" now I was running from a 110 year old vampire and his little girl.**_


	8. Esmes nut house

**This is the last chapter so… yeah…**

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own anything. Tears. **

Esmes POV:

Carlisle and I walked to the house, bags hand after a quick trip to the store. Besides the garage, Rosalie was washing the Volvo. (apparently, she didn't wash it enough times before the wedding so Edward was making her wash it now)

"Wow, Rosalie doing something for others and us without a camera." Carlisle mumbled. Then Rosalie growled at him. "Yeah I know." he said waving his hand at Rose as we walked into the house. Well, tried to walk into the house. We were stopped by a crazy, hyper half vampire half human child.

"Grandma PaPa Grandma PaPa!" she chanted jumping up and down. "Uncle Emmett found the candy momma and daddy had! Want some?" she was so cute! She reached into her pants pockets and pulled out of gumdrops.

"No thank you Nessie. Why don't you go run around the house a few dozen times." Carlisle suggested. He always finds a way to calm her down with some type of a challenge.

"Okay PaPa!" and she's off! Now we walk into the house.

We pasted theliving room, where Alice was watching 'that's so raven'

"You would think they would have figured the password out by now." Carlisle said when we entered the kitchen.

In the kitchen, a chair was propping the refrigerator door open, so the song 'Clumsy' played out loud as Edward and Bella danced together.

"Hey you guys. Parents in the room!" I said to get there attention. Edward pulled the chair out and put it back where it belongs.

"Sorry mom." Edward said his arm around Bella's waist.

"We would have just gotten a CD with the song on it, but the CD player is broken from the bologna disks." Bella said

"That's ok you two. No harm done." I said. Then Carlisle and I had to jump out of the way of Emmett and Jasper running past us.

"Hold up." Carlisle says grabbing both there collars on there shirts. "What's going on now?"

"Emmett has been singing that blood song all day!" Jasper growled.

"I'm just trying to help him with his temper problem!" Emmett said. Then Jasper took a vicious step at Emmett.

"Take it outside. You can try to kill each other in the back yard." Carlisle said after thinking for a bit. When he turned back to me, my hands we tied in my hair. "What's wrong honey?" he asked.

"We run a nut house! We have bologna in CD players, a television that only plays 'that's so raven', a refrigerator that plays songs, people washing others cars, a little girl running around the outside of the house, and two boys in the back yard about to kill each other!" Carlisle walked behind me, rapped his hands around my waist and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Oh, honey. You just now realizing what we are up agents with all these freaks?"

**Yup. So. that's it. Kindda a bad ending but. Tell me what you think of the story!!! **


End file.
